


For I have sinned

by captaindestiel1



Series: Destiel Priest!Kink smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prayer, Priest Castiel, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some good old fashioned smutty priest kink. </p><p>priest!dean and priest!castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I have sinned

The confessional was hot. No literally hot. Castiel couldn't tell if he was sweating from excitement or exchange of body heat in such a small space. A confessional was small enough, yet two bodies had managed to find their way into it. As a priest, Castiel knew better than this, screwing in a church confessional with another priest wouldn't exactly make him God's favorite person right now. He took that into account but didn't care. The feeling of Dean's tight ass gripping at his cock as he rocked his hips in the small room, was worth any kind of damnation.

"Ngghh F-Father..." Dean groaned out, fingers digging into Cas's shoulder to gain leverage as he eased back down on Castiel's throbbing cock.

Castiel wanted to throw his head back, unfortunately the wall his back was against refused to let him. "Dean..." he grabbed the other priest's ass, lifting him off until just head of his dick remained inside him. Castiel dragged Dean down harshly back onto his cock, causing the man to cry out.

"Come Dean. Tell me of your sins." he breathed heavily into Dean's ear, causing a shudder of pleasure to jolt through the other man's spine. "I...I've been a bad bad boy father..." Dean groaned out as Cas dug his nails into his bare ass, letting out a moan that was practically sin.

Castiel smirked "Indeed you have my little lamb." Castiel bucked his hips up, one hard thrust into Dean, causing him to cry out again.

Dean panted heavily, his own nails digging into the wooden interior of the confessional. "Ah...please Father, fuck me harder..." Dean moaned out, sinful words dripping from his lips, begging for release. Castiel rocked his hips up, pressing into Dean hard and fast. Castiel felt his muscles tense, painting the holy man's insides. Dean grabbed his own throbbing and neglected erection, Cas still inside him. A few strokes later, a cry of "father" on his lips, Dean found release as well. He panted heavily into Castiel's shoulder. "F-forgive me Father, f-for I have sinned."

Castiel placed a hand on the back of Dean's sweaty hair. "I know my son. You are forgiven."


End file.
